Frozen Sapphire Redemption Mini-stories
by SapphireIceheartt
Summary: Short stories that go along with my stories, Frozen Sapphire and Frozen Redemption.
1. Bedtime FS

I'm just trying this out. Ideas are welcome.

* * *

Sapphire smiled, and held out a piece of squishy, red raw meat. The ghoul stared, and reached out. The girl slowly backed away. She waved the meat. The undead gurgled, and crept forward. It had dark liquid dripping from its hands. It tried to grab it. Sapphire giggled, and moved away.

"Gah!" The undead protested. It scratched its head.

Holding the meat tightly, the girl lured the ghoul away. Sapphire was seven and small. However, she was brave enough now to tease certain undead. She smiled as the ghoul followed her through the halls of Icecrown. She looked back, and shook the offered treat.

"Good boy. Come on. Come on!" She said encouragingly at the undead. It stared at her with dead eyes. Drool dripped from its slack mouth.

With a lightning fast move, the ghoul snatched the strip of meat. Sapphire yelped in fright, and recoiled. The undead plopped down onto the ground, and ripped apart its prize. The girl watched it cautiously.

"Bad! No grab!" The girl whined. The undead looked at her.

"Gaaaaahhh!" It growled. Sapphire took a step back. Okay, maybe she was not as brave as she thought. The little girl fled from the undead, running through the halls. She giggled, and turned a corner.

She hit something really hard, and fell back.

"Ow!" She shook her head, and looked up.

A deathknight looked down at her, scowling. Sapphire had hurt herself on his armor.

"Oops...My bad. Soorie, Unca Falric," The girl said apologetically. She smiled and stood up. He made a noise of disgust and walked off. She turned to watch him go. She frowned, and hung her head. Two hands grabbed her waist, and she squealed. Sapphire was lifted up. She craned her head back. Marwyn smiled fiendishly at her.

"Hello, little one. Why so sad? If I flayed the skin off of your face, would you smile then?"

Sapphire smiled, and let loose giggles, "No!"

"Yes! Come on. It's past your ridiculous bed time, little mortal."


	2. Teddy Bear FS

"No, no, no! Sapphire, that mushroom is not edible! It's red cap. Highly poisonous..."

The little girl squealed, and flung the fungus at the cultist. He was not amused, scowling darkly.

Sapphire did not like sitting still. She jumped from the chair, and climbed underneath the table, giggling.  
The cultist growled, and shoved the table away. He grabbed a surprised Sapphire, and raised his hand to smack her. A gloved hand snatched the man's wrist, and he was whipped around. The cultist gasped in horror as the Lich King looked down at him.

Sapphire waved at her father. He grabbed the cultist's throat, and with a jerk, snapped his neck. The girl yelped when the body fell to the ground. She looked at the limp body, and the odd angle the neck was. She tilted her head as if to see if she could move her neck like that. The girl looked at the Lich King.

"What you do?" She asked.

"I killed him."

"Oh...What's that? Keel? How you keel?" Sapphire said. She poked the body. She squealed when her father picked her up. She clutched his arm, looking down at the ground. It was very far away in her perspective. He cradled her gently, and carried her out of the room. She examined his hand as he walked. It was gigantic.

"I will teach you how to kill when you have grown a little more. You could not even hold a knife now."  
Sapphire had no idea what he was talking about.

"Wanna keel now! Gimme a knife!" The girl giggled, and tried to climb up her father's arm. She slipped, and nearly fell from his grasp. She squealed. Her father laughed loudly.

Arthas took her to her bed room, and put her in her bed. She sat down, and looked at the dark metal bars that rose above her. Sapphire smiled at her father.

"I have a present for you, my flesh and blood. Close your eyes."

The girl closed them, and covered them with her hands. She peeked out.

"Close them or I'll rip them out!" Her father growled, still smiling. The girl giggled, and closed her eyes again.

"Okay, little mortal."

Sapphire opened her eyes. And gasped in joy.

A fluffy toy sat in front of her. It had black eyes like a ghoul, and was light brown. So fluffy! The girl snatched it, and hugged it tightly. She held it up in the air.

"Guhaji."

She looked up at her father. Her father had a confused look.

"What?"

"Guhaji. That his name!" The girl hugged the unknown stuffed animal even more, and gazed up at her father lovingly. She put it down, and held her arms out. She wanted a hug from her father.

"Thank you, Daddy! I wanna puppy. Can I have puppy?"

"No. I do not need another useless thing bothering me."

A human woman, with hair and eyes as dark as her robes, came into the room. She looked at Sapphire with furrowed eyebrows, and a look of disgust. She turned to the Lich King, and bowed low.

"Master...You summoned me?" The woman said submissively, head bowed.

"Yes, servant. I am giving my daughter over to you to handle some of her needs."

The woman tried to hide her discomfort.

"Yes, Master. Of course."

Sapphire waved at the woman, and then ignored both her and Arthas. She played with her new toy.


	3. Birthday Present FS

Nothing made Sapphire happier than her birthday.

The girl ran wild around the Citadel, telling anyone who would listen. Everyone knew it was her birthday, of course. They had to, or they would regret it. Everyone that Sapphire approached wished her a happy birthday. She even got presents from the few members of the Scourge that like her. Over the years, Sapphire had never outgrown presents. She loved them.

She ran to Sword's Rest. She went over to her father's sword, and reached out to it.

"Unca Mar! Mar, Mar, Mar..."

An arm grabbed her around the waist, and she was lifted up. Sapphire yelped. She had out grown that, definitely. Marwyn growled in her ear.

"What have you been drinking, kid?"

"Water. Why?" The girl asked, her head tilted to one side. The deathknight plopped the girl to the ground. He grinned darkly.

"Happy Birthday, you little brat. Close your eyes."

The girl smiled, and obediently closed her eyes. She resisted the itch to hop up and down. She was too old for that. Her hands went out to receive it. Ethan was going to get her a better present, she knew, but she loved Marwyn's presents. Last year it had been a necklace made of bones. Sapphire felt a box shape in her hands. She gasped, and opened her eyes. It was a present, wrapped in black paper, and a ribbon decorated it. There was a nice bow on the top. Sapphire screamed in joy, and hugged the present.

"Thanks!" She ripped the paper away. Quickly opening the box, the girl happily looked in. She gasped, and took out a wooden carving. It was a horse, the wooden a pale brown color. The legs were delicate, and had a intricate tail. Sapphire's name was carved along its back.

"Ooh! Thank you, Marwyn! It's so pretty..." The girl hugged the deathknight. She looked around the room.

"Falric's not here?"

"No. But he never gives you a present. Don't take it personally."

Sapphire nodded, and thanked him again. She ran off, clutching the horse carving carefully.

She nearly collided with several undead as she went through the Citadel. One ghoul was frightened out of its wits. Sapphire eagerly went to the area where most of the deathknights liked to hang around.

There was Ethan with a bunch of other deathknights. He sat on a weapons rack, laughing at some joke that a dwarf deathknight had said. It was probably a crude, vulgar joke.

The boy saw her, and smiled. He excused himself from his friends, and came over to her. Sapphire smiled back, and hugged him.

"What'd you get me?"

The boy tilted his head.

"Get you? What do mean?"

Sapphire scowled. "You know...What's today?"

Ethan seemed to feign ignorance. "Hmm. Tuesday?"

That was not amusing to Sapphire. She huffed indignantly.

"It's my birthday, stupid!" The boy grinned.

"Wow! It is? I did not know...Well, I suppose I need to give you something."

Wrinkling her nose, she crossed her arms. Ethan back away, and went to a forge. He went around, and grabbed a large crate, and carried it to her. The girl blinked.

Barking echoed from the box. The girl quickly grabbed the box, and pushed the deathknight away. She looked into the crate.

A little puppy looked up at her. He had black, lifeless eyes like a ghoul. An ear had been tore off on one side of his head. The tail was nothing but bits of bone, and one of the paws was bare bone too. The tail wagged happily.

Sapphire giggled, and put the box down. She picked up the puppy, and lifted him up. He sniffed her, and started licking her face. The dog's tongue was wet, and really cold.

"Oh, He's perfect! I'm going to name him Rot! Aw. You're so cute, yes you are! Cute wittle puppy, puppy."

Ethan smiled softly, and looked down shyly. "Happy Birthday."


	4. Rot and Terra FS

This is for Firedragon, who asked for it. Ideas are welcome.

* * *

Rot pulled the hilt from under the bed. Terra stared at the King's face. He snored like that big undead dog Terra had seen once. Her new boyfriend tugged the sword free, and made a thunk. The man snorted, and woke up. Terra woofed in shock, and fled. Rot ran after her, the sword trailing behind.

"WHAT THE HELL?" King Varian roared. He struggled to get out of his blankets, and stumbled out of the tent. He saw the dogs, and ran after them.

They fled down the snowy roads of the Argent Tournament, chased by King Varian. A loud roar of laughter proved to belong to Garrosh Hellscream, as he saw the human ruler chasing after two puppies that had stolen his sword. They ran around the place, scaring horses and surprising training soldiers. Finally, they got ahead enough to find a snow drift and Rot quickly dug into it. Terra and him put the sword in the hole, and buried it. They both yipped, and ran away.

Rot found the human male that Sapphire had been avoiding for the longest time, and stared at him. He was putting on armor, and his two boots were to his back. Terra looked at the undead puppy. He let his tongue out, and panted happily. They snuck over to the paladin. Terra went up to him, and whined.

"Aw, what a cute puppy," Matthew said. He reached out to pet Terra. She rubbed her head under his hand.

Rot bit the leather part of the boot, and dragged it away.

Terra let Matthew pet her for a little longer, but then sprinted off unexpectedly. The man looked after her oddly, then shrugged. He turned around to put his boots on.

"Huh?"

There was only one.


	5. Connet FR

This is not part of the real story, but I'm sure Connet will appreciate this. This coincides with the most recent chapter, Chapter 10, of Frozen Redemption.

* * *

Ethan followed the plaguehound through the woods. Rotting pine needles brushed up against him. The dead grass turned to dust underneath his feet. He heard Rot and Tryg behind him, running to catch up.

Bats flew overhead, frightened by the noise as the deathknight broke through the foliage of the Eastern Plaguelands. It was dark, the boy only able to see a few feet ahead of him.

At first, Ethan didn't hear the other running footsteps until he was pounced on by the side. He cried out, and tried to get his runeblade, but it was kicked aside.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" A voice demanded in the dark. Ethan sat on the ground in stunned silence.

"God damn it, Ethan! Stop screwing everything up! Grow a pair and go get Sapphire! Buy her a ring and marry the girl, you fucking bastard!"

"Who the hell are you?" Ethan growled.

"My name is Connet, and if you don't act better, I'm going to throw holy water on you, and punch you in the face!"

The darkened figure kicked Ethan in the side, and threw a snowball at him. Then, quickly walked off.

"Hello Rot, you cute little thing!"

Rot woofed, and the person left into the darkness. Ethan winced at the pain in his side, and got up.

"I have no idea what just happened..."

Tryg the ghoul just coughed out a laugh, and grinned. Rot barked, and twirled around.


	6. Love is in the air FR

A short story for Valentine's day. This is during the two year span between the sequels.

* * *

A bright red rose popped up into Terra's face. She yipped, and recoiled, blinking hard. Her ears perked up, and she sniffed the sweet smelling flower. Then, She started to eat it.

Rot came forward, in his fluffy white be-spelled form. He saw in horror Terra eating his present, and barked at her. Terra lifted her head, red petals stuffed into her mouth. She continued to eat without commenting.

The plaguehound barked, and lowered his head. He almost whined, until Terra pushed the remainging petals to him, and woofed. Rot scowled, and sniffed them. Then, he ate them. Terra hopped up happily, and twirled around.

A depressed sigh interrupted the two puppies.

Ethan sat on a couch, looking down. The Love is in the Air Festival was going on, and that made the boy think about the missing Sapphire Menethil. It had only been a couple of months, and the ache refused to go away.

They were all in Stormwind, on a diplomatic mission. Jaina was busy with other things. Ni'kua was laying on top of Ethan like some kind of gigantic lap dog. He was panting heavily, and occasionally bit his ankle. He had fleas again.  
Rot woofed, but did not get a response from either. He looked at Terra, and nodded his head to the door. Terra barked, and the two left the rooms. Trotting, they ran out of Stormwind Keep, and strolled around the city. Roses were everywhere, and everyone was being all lovey dovey. Rot and Terra saw two elderly humans kissing each other, and even they were disgusted by it. There was a chocolate vendor, and they waited while the seller was busy with some customers. Rot stood on the ground, and Terra hopped up onto his back. He yipped, for his bones were very fragile. Terra grabbed a heart-shaped box with her teeth, and dragged it off the table. It fell, and chocolates scattered all over the ground.

"Hey!" The vendor cried out, and the two dogs fled, yelping. They ran into another stall, and Rot hit the table leg. A couple of bottles fell and broke, splashing the two with perfume. Both started sneezing terribly, and rolled around on the cobblestone road.

Then, when the perfume refused to get off them, they jumped into the water of the Canals. Terra barked happily, and splashed Rot. They paddled around, and a boat started moving to them. Rot swam to it, and clambered up onto it.

He waited for Terra to come close, and he grabbed her collar with his teeth, and pulled her up. Both in the boat, they realized they were not alone. A couple were in the boat with them. Autum with some boy. A male pug sat in between them, and perked up at the sight of the two. He looked at Terra.

"Oh, hello Rot and Terra! Anduin, these are Ethan's and Jaina's dogs. Rot, Terra, this is Chrithto, a cute wittle pug. Chrithto, Rot and Terra."

The pug sniffed Terra, and barked appreciatively. Rot growled. Chrithto looked at him, and growled too. Terra barked, and nipped the pug on the ear. It yelped, but Rot and Terra jumped back into the water. They swam away like two scoundrels. They went back to Stormwind Keep, and snuck back into Ethan's room. He looked up at the entrance of them.

"Where'd you two go?"


	7. Sindragosa and the jar puppy FR

This is for spectra, who reviewed a while back. It's a double story. Sapphire first meeting Sindragosa, and the most recent chapter of Frozen Redemption mentions Rot getting his head stuck in a jam jar.

* * *

The bony foot rose up above Sapphire. She smiled at the sleeping Frostwyrm. Sindragosa, the largest of all of the Frost wyrms. The girl had never seen it, but she had overheard some undead saying her father sometimes rode the big bony dragon. She looked back, and saw the boy Ethan saddling up his own undead dragon, called Glacier.  
Sapphire touched the claw, and felt the smooth ivory. Sindragosa was asleep, and massive, taking up a great deal of space and making the place seem claustrophobic. Sapphire gripped the claw, which was bigger than her. She clambered up the bones of the arm, to the rib cage, where a backbone looked like the perfect place to sit. She looked at the blue glow inside of Sindragosa's ribcage, but was more interested in the comfortable spot on the dragon's back. She sat on the top of the backbone, and swung her legs excitedly.  
She was quite content to sit there, until Sindragosa moved. She raised her head.  
Sapphire yelped, and fell backward. She fell down the side of the ribcage, and slid to the ground, battered but all right.  
A deep, deafening growl made her quickly look up. Sindragosa was sitting on her haunches, glaring down at the girl hungrily.  
Sapphire heard footsteps, and turned around to see her father. The Lich King looked down at her impassively.  
"Ignore the idiotic mortal, dear Sindragosa. Girl, go to that pet deathknight of yours or I will break your neck for such insolence."  
Sapphire quickly nodded, and ran over to Ethan.

* * *

Drool pooled on the table from the girl's mouth. Papers were spread out everywhere. Several books were opened to different pages, showing very vulgar, grotesque rituals. The candles were dripping wax everywhere, and the light flickered dimly.

Sapphire had worked for quite a while. Her father the Lich King was always trying to get her to practice more necromancy. She tried her best, but when he was not pleased with her progress, it ended up with nights like this. The deathknight, Ethan Calwood, was watching the girl with glowing eyes. He was scowling, indignant at guard duty. His plaguehound, a huge creature called Ni'kua, lay on the floor next to him.

There was a thud on the door. Ethan ignored it.

Another thud. The deathknight sighed, went over to open the door.

"What the-"

A little puppy, which a bony tail and foot, looked up at him with his head stuck in a glass jar. It was one most mortals used to contain fruit preserves, and the boy could even see some of the sticky stuff still clinging to the edges.

The animal whimpered.


	8. Rot and Terra - Wedding Night FR

Rot and Terra after the wedding. Sorry if you read the first post. It messed up.

* * *

Rot whipped his head back, and howled as loud as he could. He lifted one paw, and when he finished, went unbalanced and fell over with a yip. There was a bark of concern. He looked up at his best friend, Terra. She was brown, and fluffy. Like when he was underneath that spell, only he was better looking. But she was fluffy enough.

Terra hopped up, and let out a cry herself. On her hind legs, she howled.

The door opened, and the Helm of Domination was flung in their direction. Squealing, the two dogs fled. The helm hit the ground with a clank, and a screech as the metal of the helm scraped the metal of the floors.

Rot and Terra barely got a glimpse of the Lich King before he slammed the door back. Both he and Jaina had been in there for hours. Terra wanted to go home. She and her rotten friend had scrounged up everything edible they could at the wedding, and now were so full, Terra's stomach rumbled threateningly. If she didn't get a nap soon, she might hack up all of the food in nausea.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and the two puppies braced for more trouble. But it was just Bolvar.

He walked toward his own room with a tired sigh, his limp more pronounced. The cloaked man opened his door, but the little puppies woofed at him. He looked over at them, face hidden with the hood.

"Ah, hello little agents of mischief. What chaos are you scheming in those little heads?" He asked, chuckling.

The two looked over at the door that had just been slammed. Rot waved his bone paw toward it.

Bolvar followed their gaze, and he frowned under his hood.

"What?"

Then, he saw the Helm. He went over to pick it up. Its responded to him, even though he no longer had any connection to it. Bolvar scowled, and looked to the puppies.

"Why is the...Ah," Bolvar said in realization. Terra should have gone with Jaina back to Theramore Since the little puppy wasn't, that meant Jaina was still here. The man eyed the door to his master's bedchambers. Then laughed.

"All right...Come on, dogs. You can spend the night on the edge of my bed."

They woofed, and scrambled to the open door. Bolvar followed them, cradling the helm. He turned back to look at the door, and felt glad that the walls were thick, and made of saronite.

"Ethan owes me ten gold."


End file.
